(1) Field of the Invention
This inventive concept is directed toward enhancing safety in residences and commercial establishments where the possibility of injury exists due to fingers of children or adults being caught in door closings. Each year approximately 30,000 people, both children and adults are rushed to hospital emergency rooms in the United States because they have accidentally crushed or amputated a finger. The two most common causative factors in severe finger injuries are (1) the use of power tools and (2) closing of doors. According to the National Center for Injury Prevention and Control (NCIPC) in Atlanta, Ga., children aged 4 and younger and men aged 55 and older are the two age groups found to be most at risk for these type injuries. It is estimated that over 1500 door-caused finger injuries are so severe that the injured person requires reconstructive surgery. Fifty-five percent of these accidents occur at home. Car doors and garage doors are also included in these statistics, along with finger injuries caused by revolving doors.
There have been several types of finger guards or door guards marketed, the most common being some type of flexible blocking device attached to the vertical edge of the latching side of a door to prevent it from closing fully. Other devices include concepts such as “gate for doors,” which is an actual gate used in doorways, hallways, and at the top of stairs in order to prevent toddlers from going past a certain point or playfully opening or closing a co-located door. Practically all of these inventions are designed and marketed for the protection of children, but not specifically for adults, who are taller and heavier.
Door guards, which are also known as hinge guards, anti-finger trapping devices, and/or finger guards, protect fingers in door hinges. A closing door can exert up to 40 tons per square inch of pressure between the hinges. Door guards normally cover the gap which exposes the hinges as a door is opened. The most common form of door guard is a length of rubber or other resilient material that attaches either to the trailing edge of a door, or to both the door and the frame, and is flexible enough to cover the hinged gap should the door be fully opened.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The prior art contains a number of door guards and protective devices, either for the hinged trailing edge or the latching, (leading) edge of a door. One notable example is in U.S. Pat. No. 2,184,259, where disclosures similar to embodiments of this invention are made. In particular, there is disclosed the design of a concave frame shape to accommodate the convex end of a door which pivots about a vertical axis defined by upper and lower pins. However, no claims to the safety features of this invention were made.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,204 has a uniquely designed door jamb in which the side frame member has transversely movable or flexible pressure plates which will yield in the event an object such as a finger is caught between the edge of a closing door and the side frame.
Several devices are designed to provide a protective shield or covering over the gap in the area of the door hinges when a door is opened. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,140 features a flexible, retractable shield overlying the front, or outward gap of the hinged area, and a flexible shield overlying the rear or inward gap at the door. This invention also features a door stop device mounted to the front surface of the door which, as the door is moved toward closed, said device is activated to drop into position and block the door from closing, thereby providing protection against injury which might occur between the leading edge of the door and the jamb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,233 features a “detachable finger protector for continuously closing the gap formed between the heel of the door and the abutting adjacent jamb surface whenever the door is opened.” This patent also provides for a device to cover and enclose the hinges of the door by a finger protecting safety shield.
An elongated safety hinge which is extended horizontally outward from the door jamb is the primary feature of U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,017. Further, a resilient end cap is secured to the “swing” edge of the door in order to minimize the risk of fingers being injured if caught between the door stile and the door jamb. The invention also discloses latching rods extending from the upper and lower extremities of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,077 utilizes a variable geometry semi-rigid piece to attach to both the hinged vertical edge of the door and the door jamb. This provides finger protection in the hinged area along the length of the door.
The gap between the hinge portion of a door and the door edge is protected by an elongated finger door guard device which automatically covers the hazardous gap when the door is opened in U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,311. A similar device is used in U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,909.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,432 has a unique safety device designed to be fitted to the side of a door stile adjacent to the jamb, which device serves to sweep the zone between the jamb and the adjacent stile as the door is pivoted closed. The door jamb is also fitted with a pair of vertically extending shielding strips, serving to form a blocked safety area as the door swings into the closing zone.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,434,888, 6,832,450, and 7,047,694 all have similar elongated hinge area door guards.